


Nameless

by TwilightMaster15



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light is concerned friend, Loneliness, Strained Friendships, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: Watari died at the hands of Rem. But to the surprise of Light, L lived. In a desperate attempt to salvage this, Light has Ryuk give Rem's Death Note to someone, and once again gives up his memories, returning to the teenager worried for his friend's wellbeing.Grieving for the man he considered a father, L fights his own quickening depression while determined to solve the Kira case, suspecting this new Kira is only a decoy in Light's bigger plan. But now he knows he is immune to the Death Note, there is no need to be careful anymore. All he can hope is that maybe Light will prove him wrong and turn out to not be the cruel mastermind behind this mess.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Watari!" Light heard the desperate mewl from L, and he knew Rem had gone through with protecting Misa at all cost. 

He didn't care about what the others were saying. He was anxiously awaiting L to tense up and die.

"Everyone, the Shinigami, it is allied with Kira!" 

Wait... what? L was supposed to be dead. Maybe a few more moments.

L got up, screaming in uncharacteristic rage, "Where are you, Shinigami?! Come out! You know something about this, don't you!" The detective shook, and there was a fire in his eyes unlike anything Light could have ever imagined from anyone, much less the sugar addict detective.

But why wasn't L dead? Had Rem only been able to kill one of them? Was there something about L—no. The Death Note could kill anyone. L's current survival had to be an error.

But what he did know was he had to find Rem's remains and her Death Note before L did.

Thankfully, unlike L, he had an idea of where to go, and he managed to locate the pile of sand with the Death Note inside, and stuff it in his pants less than ten seconds before L came in, and Light knew he would be dead if looks could kill.

He half expected L to ask him what he was hiding, but he didn't, looking down at the pile of sand, "What is this?" 

"I don't know." Light said, and it was partially the truth. It looked like sand, but he doubted it actually was, "We'll have to take some to the lab." 

Lightning flashed outside, and both heard it, saw it change the lighting in the room, causing the fire in L's eyes to be even more evident. When he spoke, he did so softly, so soft that Light had to do a double-take to make sure he heard right.

"You're a cruel man, Light. Why didn't you have the Shinigami kill me?" His voice crack betrayed what he was really feeling—grief, and hopelessness. For now, he held an air of rage to him, but Light knew that Watari's death changed everything.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Light asked, and he was sincere, even with the frustration, which could be shown to the task force as the anger of being accused once again. "Do you think I went up to the Shinigami who was by your side the whole time and say 'hey, kill Watari but not L.' Even if I was Kira, I'm not that sadistic."

He saw something shift in L's mirror-like eyes, almost as though realization dawned on him, before his shoulders hunched even more as he began to slowly walk away.

"Mr. Aizawa, get some of that sand and send it to a lab. Mr. Mogi, have Misa detained once again. I believe there is a way around the thirteen-day rule if the owner renounces ownership, which can be done according to the rules on the Death Note." Light silently cursed himself for not thinking to specify a loophole like that being impossible, but now it was in L's head, and there was no way he would get it out. 

Damnit. If Light wasn't going to get caught and save Misa _again_ , he had to do the Higuchi plan all over again!

He walked out of the room, and as he saw L walking, he got flashes to Naomi Misora walking to her death months ago. That pain and sorrow with no will to go on, but there was still a purpose of walking.

"Ryuzaki..." he tried to say, to comfort him even if those words he was going to say were carefully woven lies, but L spun around, teeth clenched,

"Leave me alone!" His voice was raw, as he was trying to hold in a sob. Light realized then that L's skin was ashen, far beyond his normal abnormal pale, and that fire in his eyes had died down, leaving those charcoal orbs showing both beseeching and hopelessness. Nothing was said between them as L started walking away, "I need time alone."

Light felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "Give him time, Light."

"Okay..." Light whispered, walking to the roof, where he sat in the rain, keeping the Death Note shielded. He screamed at the top of his lungs in rage, frustration, and a tiny part of him acknowledged the guilt. If it had been L and not Watari, that would be one thing, because he could still be God of the New World, but what he had done here was orphan L, who for all he knew was his age.

He had seen it, L had changed, something had snapped inside him, and the quirky detective was gone. Whether L would be broken—and therefore of no help to the investigation—or working the case with vigor until he grew unstable and dangerous, Light didn't know, and that scared him. How did L cope with this kind of thing?

He didn't know how long he was sitting in the rain, but he saw the car far below, and then Ryuk was next to him, meaning Misa had probably been detained. 

"Looks like your plan didn't go so well, eh, Light-o?" Light handed Rem's Death Note to Ryuk,

"Take this to someone. We need to try again. L didn't die." He frowned a little, "Why didn't he? Did Rem not try?" Ryuk opened the Death Note,

"She tried, it didn't work. It's not against the rules for me to tell you this now that you've seen it firsthand, but L doesn't have a name that will work in the Death Note."

"W-What? So that bastard can't even die?!" 

"Not by the Death Note. Maybe you'll get lucky, and he'll kill himself." Ryuk laughed, "Well, let's see if this plan of yours works." Ryuk flew away, and Light sighed, knowing Kira wouldn't be able to survive alongside a grieving L. Light Yagami needed to appear.

"I renounce ownership of the Death Note." He whispered reluctantly, and all memory of being Kira once again left him, and now he was just a young man worried about his friend. He ran inside to find Ryuzaki.

While that was happening

L knew precisely where he would find Watari's body, and each step felt like a mile. He knew he had to see if it was true. Maybe there was a chance the Shinigami hadn't done it, and they could get Watari to a hospital and—

And then what? It had been ten minutes. The chances of survival were so low... but there was still a chance he was letting himself cling to as the last lifeline before he fell into the abyss.

L struggled to breathe as he went to open the door, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to open the door, clinging to his dwindling hope that he wasn't too late.

Watari lay in the half-light, utterly still, eyes open as if admiring the heavens. As L's footfalls approached, his adopted father remained still, and a cursory glance was enough to know he was dead. His lips were blue, skin grey, eyes dull with exploded pupils. He was as lifeless as the autumn leaves that gust outside in the wind, though they at least got one last dance.

L felt his knees give out under him, and he crawled over to the body, almost like a child, nudging Watari and looking for a pulse, any sign that the first impression had been wrong.

"Watari?" He whimpered, glad nobody was around to see him lose his grip on his emotions, and his lip quivered as he forced himself to get up and grab the AED in a bag not far from the computer, and activated it once the pads were on Watari's bare chest. Nothing worked.

_The human, whose name is written in the notebook will die._

Meaning there was nothing to be done. L felt nauseous, unable to face the mental image of Watari spasming and coughing and maybe even opening his eyes... only for death to snatch him away again moments later.

He screamed.

Dead was permanent. Dead was forever. Dead was when the spark in the eyes was extinguished, yet unlike fire was without smoke.

He clung to Watari's still somewhat warm hand and let himself break down. Nobody was here, the task force was going to leave him alone. Watari was the only person allowed to see him lose control like this. 

_"I'm not going to leave you, little one, I promise."_

Watari broke his promise to him all those years ago. But there was nobody to blame for it except the Shinigami and L's own parents who hadn't had the decency to name their son, too overcome by their superstitions to try loving their "demon child." 

L Lawliet, a name given to him by Watari, but never officially announced his name. He was immune to the Death Note. This was what it meant, for he was nameless. A critical factor in the killing was something he didn't have, merely an unofficial placeholder he clung to as his name when he was given none.

What would happen now? In the morning, when the fact _Watari is dead_ really sunk in. Would he break? Would he swear revenge? Knowing himself, probably the latter, but... another part of him wanted to curl up next to that man who took in a lost child and wait for his own end to come. 

He frantically started wiping his eyes when he heard someone come in. It was Light, who gasped quietly.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," L growled, turning to look at his once-again prime suspect, only to see the innocence had returned. Had he imagined it ever being gone, or had Light lost his memories again?

"I don't think you should be alone right now." Was what Light said meekly, "I called the hospital. The paramedics will be here shortly."

"There's nothing that can be done..." L rasped, and tensed when Light hugged him loosely,

"We don't know that yet. Come on, let's lower the security to let them in."

 _Please, Light_. L pleaded in his mind, even though it wasn't in his nature. _Please let me be wrong, despite everything I have against you. Prove to me you aren't so cruel. If you can do nothing else for me, I beg you, prove me wrong. I need a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Light hesitantly knocked on L's bedroom door, hoping he wouldn't be turned away as he had been for the last three days. He knew L was grieving his father figure and needed time to cope, but he had shut himself inside and refused to come out, so Light knew the detective hadn't eaten anything.

L had wanted to have Light locked up again. However, Light's father had managed to talk him out of that, so Light was simply monitored with the security and surveillance cameras around the building. The Death Note was residing on L's person or in a safe that only L knew the combination to.

Lately, the killings had begun again, and many more people were dying daily than with Higuchi as Kira, and it was honestly terrifying. The MO was out of control and killing even the redeemed and the tiniest crimes like jaywalking, and it was disgusting, no longer Light's ideals, but something much more dangerous.

Misa was also back in confinement as she had always been more suspicious than Light, and apparently, just like last time, she had begged to be killed for a while before acting straight-up angry about being suspected, a total 180.

Light personally was starting to feel hopeless, because no matter how many times they caught Kira, it was beginning to seem like another one would appear—and if the thirteen-day rule was as fake as L said, it would give L reason to make Light's own life harder. There was nothing he could do about it. 

So, even if he couldn't supply any evidence he wasn't Kira, maybe he could at least try to be a good friend and help L through a crisis—but this was for L's sake, not for his own.

He smiled a little. L Lawliet. L had decided to tell them all because clearly, he was immune, but the thought crossed Light's mind that maybe L just didn't care anymore. And Light felt himself become extremely uncomfortable at the idea, so he knocked again upon having gotten no answer to the first one.

"L, it's me, Light. Listen, I know you don't want to see me, but I know you haven't eaten in a while, and I'm worried about you." He looked down at the box in his hands, "I brought you some cake from the bakery. Aizawa went with me, so he can vouch that I haven't opened it or tampered with it if you're worried about that." 

"I'm not." L opened the door, and Light stared at his friend for the first time in days, who looked even skinnier and paler and exhausted than usual—he looked like he'd been to hell and back, "I'm not worried about you tampering with the food. It would be too easy to trace back to you." He took the cake, turning to leave before Light grabbed his hand,

"Look, I'm here for you, okay? Do you need anything?"

"For you to leave me alone would be a good start." L snapped with uncharacteristic venom, shutting the door in Light's face. He sighed, pressing his forehead to the closed door. Perhaps L's ruthless accusations in their interactions in the last three days were getting to him, but he was starting to irrationally think that maybe this was somehow his fault.

He shook himself. No, this was in no way his fault. It was Kira's fault and that damn Shinigami. Light then brightened. Maybe L would feel better if Light found a lead! They still didn't have any idea why Rem had suddenly vanished or what that sand was.

He walked to the main room, finding the task force, and Matsuda turned, "Is L...?"

"Snapped at me," Light replied, "But he didn't accuse me other than implying the only reason I didn't poison him was that it was too easy to trace back to him."

Mogi frowned, "You're a little too chipper about that."

"Try being in a Death Row cell for two months and then handcuffed to him for another three—subtle accusations and no handcuffs is much better." He noticed his father wince, and Light shrugged, rewatching the footage with Higuchi, but this time he could see Rem and hear what she was saying, and how she seemed unusually protective of Misa.

He sighed, having asked L to read him the Death Note rules already and knowing about the loss of memories from renouncing ownership. So even if Misa was the Second Kira—

Hold on. Light grinned, getting an idea to see if Misa had lost her memories, and he called in on Misa's cell, "Misa, can you hear me?"

"Light, is that you?" She whimpered, and Light hummed a bit,

"Misa, do you remember Rem? She was on the task force, but we haven't seen her in a while. Do you know where she is?"

"Rem?" Misa was blindfolded, but she shook her head as tears began to fall, "Light, I don't know who you're talking about, I'm so sorry! I wish I could help you."

This was... Light knew Misa had been touched by a tiny piece of Death Note and allowed to see Rem. This meant... he looked eagerly to the rest of the task force, who were dumbfounded by how easy that had been.

"We have to tell Ryuza—I mean, L!" Matsuda cheered, but they were all stunned to hear L's voice from the stairs, 

"I heard everything. Good job, Yagami-Kun." Light winced at the change in how he was addressed but figured it was better than nothing. "Misa Amane will be executed first thing tomorrow."

"Wait," Light offered, "Don't we want to use her to check if the thirteen-day rule is fake? The last test was brought to a halt..." he trailed off, and L knew why, narrowing his eyes,

"And why would you want to test that rule? Don't get me wrong, we will be, just not with Amane-San, who we can tell is the Second Kira."

"Hold on," Soichiro tried, "Long-term imprisonment has effects on someone's memory. Are we sure we actually have any needed evidence to confirm she's guilty?"

"Added onto the evidence from May, I believe so," L replied, "Unlike with Yagami-Kun, who simply fits the bill and has been in contact with Amane-San, there is actually damning evidence with Amane-San which I plan to take full advantage of. However, there is the fact that she has a notebook, but has more than likely renounced ownership, so even she won't know where it is, and her Shinigami has likely moved it. This would explain the new Kira, who is running around killing anyone who even slightly annoys them. We would not be using her to test the thirteen-day rule because we do not know for sure that she had been writing any new names. While it is likely, there is also the possibility of a third Death Note at play. In that sense, the only way to be sure is to watch someone write a name."

Light noticed his father shrink down, "I guess you're right. But what about the media? Support for Kira might skyrocket if she is exposed."

"Don't worry about that. I can arrange something." L replied, "Tomorrow, she will be executed, and I can focus the rest of my time on finding Rem." He clenched his fists, and Light looked up at him,

"L, do you want revenge?" L turned,

"If someone came in and murdered your father, leaving you alive, wouldn't you want revenge?" Light nodded meekly because L had a point. "That's what I thought."

"Will this case ever end?" Aizawa asked aloud, and L blinked slowly, before saying with toxic sweetness,

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, didn't I say that you weren't allowed back here if you left the task force? So might I ask what the hell you are doing here?" Matsuda got up, placing both his hands on L's shoulders,

"L, I know you're upset, but lashing out at us won't help you. We need all the help we can get, and with Higuchi dead, the threat to the NPA is gone, and we're all officers again." L glared darkly, and Light knew that while this would pass, seeing L as aggressive as he was made him uneasy. If he was so fast to execute Misa, the thirteen-day rule being debunked if it was fake could be sending Light to the gallows without any other evidence whatsoever.

"Fine. You have a point. I'll be in my room searching for Kira. Do whatever you want—except you, Yagami-Kun. I feel the need to specify no killing people since we know there's a second notebook with an unknown location."

Light sighed, deciding to go work in his room, but his father stopped him,

"Light, I know L's being unreasonable right now, but I won't let him do anything to you."

The mock execution flashed through his mind, of a gun pointed at his head, which haunted his nightmares. He forced a smile,

"I know," he lied, "I'm just going to get some sleep since we had a big break in the case, and maybe I can be at my best for finding leads tomorrow." He walked off, closing the door behind him to his surprisingly luxurious room, where he flopped onto the bed, still working to catch up on all the sleep he had lost in the last five months. 

He looked towards the camera pointed directly at his bed, and he just knew L was watching—he was long past caring about changing with L around, "Good night, L. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? It might help your deductive reasoning." 

...

L frowned on the floor, his back against his bed and confused by the concern Light showed. But why? While it was possible Light was innocent, L being right about Misa being the Second Kira just proved that his chances of being correct on Light being the original were even higher.

But at the same time, were they? It didn't really matter since he was apparently immune to the Death Note, so Light having been told L's real name was more of a power move than anything else. But still, wouldn't Light be trying to hide Misa's involvement or not bring up testing the thirteen-day rule? All of that actively screwed him over if he was Kira, so why would he do it?

Perhaps this was reverse psychology at it's finest, acting in such a way that made him look innocent when he actually wasn't. Or maybe he just really hated Misa since L was pretty sure that girl was one hell of a stalker. L could not put such a move past Kira.

He morbidly thought about what Aizawa had said about this case ending. The rules stated that only six Death Notes could be active in the human world at one time, so that meant they just had to collect them all and put them somewhere never to be seen again, and then the case would finally be over, and Watari could rest in peace. 

But just finding _one_ had taken eleven months! And that was with Watari. How was he going to go through this five more times without Watari?

Part of his mind told him that Light was a good person to have by his side, but he brushed those thoughts aside, not taking any pleasure in the idea but emotionally prepared for Light to be executed. He still felt pangs of nausea at the idea but had no clue why. 

He thought about what Light had said about getting some sleep. He had sounded like Watari, which just brought back painful memories as L looked to the cake Light had brought, which he crawled over to and ate a little more of. It was probably a good idea to take Light's advice, but since Light was probably Kira, he didn't want to obey, so he was content to stare out the large wall of a window out at the sunset in the distance over the city. He could even see parts of the Disneyland about twenty minutes away from here. The kids would probably love that...

He felt pangs of homesickness, being away from his little brothers for so long. L hugged himself as he fought back the loneliness eating away at him, pulling himself into a ball and softly beginning to weep, too tired to fight it anymore now that he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Light looked at the news report about Watari—or more accurately, Quillish Wammy's—death and the achievements he had over the years. One of them caught his eye more than the others, as he did some research in his bedroom and was sending emails to his father. 

He was sitting against the back wall, so L wouldn't be able to see what he was doing through the cameras. However, he was consistently screenshotting his search history and tabs he had open, and printing them to the floor below him to show L exactly what he had been doing tonight. He couldn't get the idea of Misa being executed tomorrow morning out of his mind, and with how seemingly trigger-happy L was lately, it was better to be safe than sorry. That was why he was being careful now as he did his research.

Watari had founded an orphanage called Wammy's House about twenty years ago, which from Light gathered, would line up with around the time he found L. He didn't know for sure, but it would make sense if L was Watari's adopted son. Biological was an option, but the lack of shared surname made it harder to tell.

He could hear it now, the accusations L would be throwing at him about what he had been doing on his computer all night, but in actuality, he was booking a flight for his father in hopes of finding something at the orphanage to help L. He must be homesick since he mentioned having lived in England, meaning this was probably still his home when he wasn't on cases. Maybe if L stayed a while, they could bring some things to make him feel more at home.

He had read countless articles on how to help a friend who was grieving, but so far, a lot of these options involved reaching out and talking, but right now, it seemed that L would rather see him on the end of a noose than have a friendly chat like before.

But honestly, Light found he couldn't blame L for that. It was terrifying, and it hurt deeply to be suspected and for L to be so aggressive, but he was the prime suspect in this investigation for months, and L had never been wrong before. Sure, he was a stubborn ass who was blind to the truth that this had been a mistake, but when he needed someone to blame, it made sense he would turn to Kira, who he believed to be Light.

Before, even with the accusations, they could be friendly and joke around or play games because it had never been personal. It had been just a game to L, a source of fun. But this time, he had lost what seemed to be his only parental figure, so of course, he was having a difficult time.

So Light decided if he was unable to help L, there had to be _someone_ at Wammy's House who would be able to get the job done.

He looked up and saw the little red flickering coming from the camera, meaning he was being watched at this moment. It was 3am, and L was still watching him.

Sighing, he got up, made some chamomile tea in the kitchen for two, and brought it to L's door, knocking. "L? Please, I know you're awake in there."

He checked the doorknob, seeing it was unlocked, and after a moment, he let himself in, walking inside and getting no response.

Hesitantly, he set the tea on the small table and moved towards the other side of the bed, the complete silence bothering him somewhat, "L?" He relaxed when he saw L was slumped with his head bowed, but he was breathing normally. Light bent down and realized L was asleep.

He smiled a bit before coming to the conclusion L would have one hell of a crick in his neck in the morning if he remained sleeping like that. He contemplated his options and if L would be angry if he moved him away from the computer, but decided that L wouldn't be pissed off if he did this right.

With the utmost care, he moved L into his arms and hoisted him up onto the messed up sheets, and tucking him in, before putting the laptop next to him so that could be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

He turned to leave, satisfied with his work when L suddenly stirred. He silently cursed himself as L slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, sitting up.

Light winced but was surprised when L rubbed his eyes and looked down at the cake on the floor. He quickly got it for L, "Here, do you want this?"

"Thank you," L spoke softly, picking at it absently, "What are you doing in here, Light-Kun?"

Taking the friendlier honorific as a good sign, Light gestured to the tea, "I noticed the camera was still on, and I thought you were still awake. How long have you been asleep?"

L looked at the clock, "I would estimate three hours," he looked to the tea, "What kind?"

Ah, so he could probably get rid of the papers about his search history and keep this a surprise, then. "Oh, Chamomile. I hope you don't mind. It's the first one I could find that I remember seeing you consistently drink."

L looked down at the cup blankly for a moment, and a bitter smile made its way onto his face. He didn't have to say anything, and Light already realized the significance of this type of tea and sat down with him,

"I know you think I'm a mass killer and whatnot. I know you just need someone to lash out at." He put his hand on L's, "We'll find the real Kira, L. I promise."

"And then what?" L snapped, but it held little venom, "I was right about Misa, but didn't take into account a Shinigami willing to kill for her sake. And Rem's still out there." He looked out the window, "We have to obtain six Death Notes for this to end, and it took a year to find one. I was..." he paused, "Lucky to escape. But what about everyone else? Whether you are Kira or not, that doesn't change the risk factor for the rest of the task force, now that Rem has our names and faces."

Light tried not to think about the fact L seemed insincere when he said he was lucky to be alive.

"Everyone here knows the risks," Light pointed out, "That's why we agreed to do this. We've all proven we are ready to do whatever it takes to bring Kira to justice. Besides, if Rem could kill us all, wouldn't she have already?"

"I suppose you're right," L mused, "And we still have yet to discover what exactly that sand is. We'll see what the morning brings."

"Do you want me to stay?" Light asked, "I know you kind of hate me right now."

"I don't hate you," L replied, looking up, "I hope that I am wrong about you. Hatred is not worth my time until my suspicions are confirmed."

Light laughed a bit, taking a sip of his own tea, "Agreed." He leaned back, "Oh, and Dad's going on a trip for a couple days."

"Why?"

Light shrugged, hoping L would like the surprise, "He said he needed something."

OoOoO

"L!"

L spun around in shock at the voices he heard, and he was immediately crushed into a hug by Mello. Matt and Near were standing by Soichiro, who was smiling softly, and L looked down at his little brothers he hadn't seen in so long. What were they doing here?!

He looked to Light for an answer, but Light was staring off at the wall again. He had been in this state since Misa's execution, hearing her screaming and pleading for Light to save her and that they had it all wrong, and they were friends.

In the end, even L, with his desires for revenge, had to look away as the floor dropped out from under Misa and snapped her neck. Light had insisted on staying with L, but it seemed that, as predicted, seeing an execution by hanging had had a very negative effect on his mental health.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" L asked, and Near walked over, holding one of his toys,

"Mr. Yagami came. He said that you were having a hard time after Watari passed away and perhaps needed some assistance to make retrieving five more notebooks faster so you can come home sooner."

L looked up to Soichiro, who nodded, "It was Light's idea."

Planning to help test the 13-day rule and knowingly bringing in three more brilliant detectives onto this case? For the first time, L turned to Light and genuinely doubted his conclusion about him being Kira. Because why would he do that?

Matt jumped onto L, tackling him out of his chair, "We missed you!" 

For the first time in a while, L grinned, pulling the three young boys into an embrace. He had missed so much of them in the last year. It even seemed Near's voice was starting to drop. They had all grown so much, and while he wasn't around often as it was, being gone for a year just made the change all the more drastic.

But the moment was ruined when a wave of grief crashed onto him, and he hugged them just a little tighter, needing to make sure they were really here.

Light seemed to have snapped out of his disconnected state, even if L could see in his eyes that he wasn't fully okay, "I figured you'd appreciate this."

"So, where should we look first?" Mello asked an innocent twinkling in his eyes, "From the looks of things, it seems Kira is getting information at a rapid pace. Is that even possible?"

Near played with his hair, "Perhaps Kira is working in the police or a position of high status. Or it could be as simple as having a job with access to this information, like a reporter or a prosecutor."

"I'll do some hacking!" Matt offered, but L shook his head, getting up and heading upstairs,

"Boys... you should probably go. Please."

"But we just got here," Mello said, almost as though it was a question, looking to everyone else as though wondering if anyone had any clue where this was coming from.

L headed up the stairs, "You three belong back in England, away from all of this."

"So do you!" Matt retorted, "We want to help, so can come home."

"I need to be here," L replied, "You still have your lives ahead of you. Goodbye, kids."

Mello ran after him, grabbing his hand, "L, wait—" but L ripped his hand away and whirled to face them,

"No, I'm trying to protect you! You could _die_ in this case, but I can't! I am the only one Kira can't kill, so I need to stay and avenge Watari's death, but you are children."

"You don't have to protect us. We're not afraid!" Mello pleaded, chasing after him upstairs, "You know we're going to be working on this case whether you let us or not, right?"

L stopped in his tracks, turning to Mello and seeing Matt behind him, also standing his ground. Near was a short distance away, seeing where this conversation would go.

"I know you don't understand yet, but your aliases won't protect you. That is not why I am the only one immune."

"Yeah, yeah," Matt shrugged, "Because the second Kira can see names, and you just have some bullshit protecting you? Yeah, we watch Sakura TV too."

Near hesitantly walked forward, "We'll be careful, L. This time we know what not to do, right?"

L sighed, "I suppose you're right. But this is extremely dangerous. I can't put you three at-risk—you're the most important people to me, and what if Kira uses you as bargaining chips against me since I can't be killed?"

"Just gotta kill him first!" Mello replied, cracking his knuckles and then holding out his arms, "So can we hug you now without sending us back to the nightmare that is being cared for by Roger? Trust me, if I had to choose potential death over putting up with Roger, I choose the former."

L didn't know what to make of what Mello said, trying not to think about A and B and the parallels in that statement. All he really could do was let the boys run to him with a proper embrace, and despite everything, L found he could smile.


End file.
